


Coffee

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You enjoy some awesome coffee Bruce brought to work, just for your consumption.





	Coffee

Bruce Banner did not get distracted easily. Just when he was started to make real headway on his project you walked in. Decked out in a pastel blue lab coat, heels, and hair bundled at the top of your head with a wrap his eyes landed on you. Brushing the tight black coils out of your face Bruce stirred in his chair, he shifted his weight as he carefully watched you bend over and then push your bag under the desk.

You were so damn beautiful and smart. Bruce’s eyes trace the outline of your body, he mulled over the shape of you underneath that coat. He wondered if your ass, your hips would fit perfectly in his hands as he imagined.

“I brought coffee.” said Bruce, watching you over the tops of his frames.

Your pouty mouth licked the rim of the cup before sitting it down. The tinge in his crotch began to ache. “Taste great! Did you grind this? Like is this your special mix you were talking about the other day?”

He lowered his eyes, appeared busy by grabbing up a glass flask and inserted it in to the galvanizing spectrum meter to his left. “Ya. The beans were shipped from a friend. Swears by them—glad you like it too. It’s definitely a special blend.”

Bruce turned, still imitating working, but his eyes focused over the brim of his glasses as he stared hard at you. Suddenly you stopped where you stood, your paperwork falling from your hands to the desk. and to the floor. Bruce smiled. “Did the door lock after you came in? We don’t need stragglers interrupting.” he asked.

You stood there silent for a moment. In a daze you turned around walked across the space and hit the panel on the right of the door. “It’s locked.” You spoke through a soft breath.

Bruce smiled, a half grin pulled up at the right of his lips as he removed his glasses. He leaned back in his chair, spread his legs as he turned in your direction. Your back stilled faced him, though there was a noticeable shake in your shoulders. The hem of your lab coat cut just below your knees shook.

Bruce placed one arm of his glasses in his mouth, slowly he clicked it across his lower teeth as his eyes analyzed your behavior.

“Doctor…I feel..” you tried to speak clearly, but a pain, no an ache from deep within had you cradling your belly. You hunched over, confusion spread at your recent actions. Bruce had asked of you and without fail you complied. A gush of wetness dripped around your underwear and over your thighs it glided toward the floor.

“Come here.” commanded Bruce.

“No..” You resisted, but the tone, the sensuality of his voice rolled over you in a shudder.

You turned, began to walk, your eyes watery with fear as you struggled not to obey. “What did you do? What is this..” you groaned with every word, and step.

“Just some help. I didn’t know I made it so strong. I can see the puddle over by the door.” Bruce laughed, he put his glasses on the desk. He pulled off his lab coat, tossed it to the floor and began to work at the button on his slacks. “I have something for you. Can’t wait till you see it baby.”

“Bruce, please..Doctor.”

You followed his order without fail. Compelled to listen to him you walked across the space until stood between his open thighs. “No, no. Call me Bruce.” He said, as his hand glided up the hot, sticky and sweaty brown skin of your inner thigh. You wanted to feel shy, to feel something other than the desperate need growing in your cunt. But as his fingers swiped against your panties they nudged the moist folds underneath you felt nothing but want. “I like when you call me by my name.” he said with a smile.

A jolt straight up your insides burned and gnarled within you causing a noticeable dip in your frame. You clenched, you whined as it the ache turned dangerously agonizing. “Please..don’t do this. I don’t want this.” You begged.

“You see you have to.” said Bruce, the grin still playing over his lips. “You need the release. You don’t want to die do you?”

Your eyes fell to his crotch in time to see him pull out his cock. It was large, uncut, a few shades darker than the rest of his body but the tip was flushed and engorged to a delicious shade of plum. Your mouth watered as you stared at it.

Bruce’s warm fingers tugged your panties to the side. His index finger slid from your taint all the way up to your clit in one stroke. You wiggled under his touch and gasped as he retreated from your heat. He with drew his hand, leaned back and rubbed your slip over the head of his cock. “I knew it. You have always wanted me, just needed some incentive.”

“Take off your clothes. Let me see that beautiful body.” You shook your head, did your best to resist. Bruce tilted back, judging you as you defied his order. “Don’t fight it.”

Tears slid down your face as smoothing as your jacket coming off your shoulders. It felt easier listening and then fulfilling his commands. Your hands moved over the hem of your top as you peeled it away. Bruce’s eyes lingered on your bra, and then as you slide out of your skirt he focused on your wet mound poking out of the side of your panties.

“All of it.” He continued, stroking himself as he watched you. He stared at your wonderfully stiff dark brown nipples. Slowly, he followed the outline of your curves as you tried to shield some of you from his gaze. And as the sly smile faded from his face he pointed to the cement floor. “Now, get on your knees.”

You once again did as you were ordered. “For two months I’ve been curious why you ignored me. I tried to get to know you didn’t I?” he asked, his fingers hooked under your chin drew you in closer. “All I wanted from you was a little companionship; you know how lonely it gets in this lab.”

Bruce held the sides of your head in his hands. You opened your mouth in time to engulf the head of his seeping cock. “I couldn’t stand it anymore.” He groaned as he pushed you down on him. “Watching you…and not touching.” He hissed when you finally began to bob up and down on your own.

“That’s right suck it. Make it tight. I know you’re angry with me…” his head rolled back, so did his eyes as he shut them and took in the vacuum you made for him. “’let me feel it.”

Bruce’s thighs twitched just before he thrust up to meet you coming back down on him. His hands still held your head, and then moved to your shoulders as your mouth rode his cock. “Greedy, girl.” He grunted out as his head popped back up to meet your eager eyes.

“You wanna feel me on the inside baby?” he asked, but he knew you weren’t able to disobey.

“Sit on my lap.” He said, and hooked his hands under your arms as you began to stand and pulled you onto his thighs.

Bruce lifted you a bit, lined himself up with your cunt and pushed you down on him. One quick painful thrust and he was inside you, buried in your wet slit. You stilted, collapsed onto his shoulder and gripped the back of the chair.

“Too big?” Bruce groaned again as his hands glided down your back to your thick ass. He squeezed and spread you apart as he used your body as a brace to pull out then slam back in. “’ tight little pussy.” he crooned.

Bruce’s hands left you and then together slapped back on to your ass forcing you to match his movements. “Take it, you can do it.”

You followed. Not completely adjusted to him you did as he asked anyway. Slowly you began to ride him. Your clit skimming the fabric of his slacks was enough to stimulate your already swollen knob of a clit.

Bruce breathes deep, he enjoys watching the sweat drip from your face, pool in small droplets over your shoulders. And he can smell how aroused you are, the sweet murky fragrance of desire wafting from you begins to send him over the edge.

His hands leave your ass, he gathered your face in his hands as he stared at your open mouth, then your wide wanton gaze. “Smart girl. That’s right ride me—show me how much you wanted it.”

You panted, deep shallow breathes fell from your lips as you snatched up patches of desire every time you plunged down upon him. The pain in your womb began to uncoil as you become untethered from the need to orgasm. It was the heat though, sensitive and tender on the inside the heat from his cock was what stroked you toward your climax. Over come with the sweet release of it you shut your eyes savoring the pleasure of it all.

“No, look at me when you cum.” Moaned Bruce, he brought you closer to his lips as he lightly kissed you as you rode him hard. You wanted to throw your head back instead you obeyed and struggled to keep your eyes on him.

“Don’t stop, baby…” Bruce whispered across your lips and into your mouth. “Don’t stop till I fill you up..”

A pained whine bubbled up, pathetic and sorrowful. “No…please..don’t do that.” You asked, but couldn’t stop yourself from riding him.

“Shut up….” Bruce looked down between you, watching your tits worshipfully as they bounced and rubbed all over the chest of his button up. “And you’re going to take everything I give you.”

Your hold slipped from the chair to his dark silky curls at the back of his heads as you tipped up and down on him. Bruce’s hands left your face, he grabbed your ass as he began to pound into you. The moans from your lips bounced with his thumping until he stilled, he kicked out a leg as he came then pushed you back down on his final thrust. You held on, wrapped your arms around his neck as he buried his face into your clavicle. His stubble scraped across your smooth damp skin when he moaned. He still slowly pushed in and out allowing the feeling of you around him to settle the raging green inside him.

He stirred finally, he brought his hands up to your shoulders then shoved you off him and knocking you down on to the floor. Terrified you huddled and tried to cover your self—then your eyes rolled up his spread legs, to the wet spot on his slacks where his cock stood erect as he stroked it.

Your eyes locked with Bruce. His face, the expression a shadow of the sweet Doctor you had come to know stared you down with contempt.

“Suck it, and make it tight.” he instructed.


End file.
